Seekers in the Tina
7/11/2011 The Tina Back to 2011 Logs Thundercracker Starscream Skywarp Shadow Thundercracker is sitting at a table with his trine mates, a mostly-full glass of a mild beverage in his hands. "I don't know, Screamer, it sounds like a bad idea to me." Starscream flicks a wing as he sets his half empty glass of some purple energon on the table. "And why do you think it’s a bad idea, TC? It’s perfect and simply can't go wrong." Skywarp isn't actually following the conversation, instead occupying himself with trying to stack an empty cube from some of the high-grade on top of a piece of scrap metal (It looks like it might be a piece of someone's armor, actually) that he's got standing up on end on the table. Shadow pads into the bar in fox mode, having kept close to the corridor wall to avoid getting accidentally kicked by larger robots. Once inside, she leaps up to the bar's surface, and waits for the bartender to attend her. The bartender notices the tiny mecha-fox and asks it what it wants. Shadow replies, "Half an astroliter of high-grade, chilled," and it is served to her in a small container. Thundercracker sits forward. "Can't go wrong? Starscream, were you flying crooked when you thought of it?" He reaches over and prods Skywarp, likely knocking over his odd little pile of bits and bobs. "Hey, 'Warp. Did you hear what Screamer's wanting to try? It's insane." "What? No. Why?" Skywarp bumps the table, sending the cube to the floor with a clatter. "Hey, didn't that guy used to be bigger?" He points at the bar. A look of irritation flashes across Starscream's face as Skywarp's 'masterpiece' topples all over the table. "What does flying crooked have to do with it, TC?" he asks as he picks up his glass to keep it from becoming a victim in the junk on the table, "I flew crooked going straight. Easier said than done. My mind was working per--" he stops and follows Skywarp's finger to where he’s pointing and his optics narrow, "That is now one of Soundwaves' new.. minions." he mutters. Skywarp says, "I thought he had a cat. That's not a cat." Thundercracker looks at his trine brothers oddly then turns to look toward Shadow as well. "Why is there a mechafox in here?" Shadow lifts her head to survey the room, paying particular attention to the dimmer corners, before returning her attention to her beverage. Starscream watches her as he sips his drink. "She’s spying -- she has to be." he says to his trine mates quietly. Thundercracker hmphs and turns back to their table, picking up his drink and taking a sip from it. "What do I care, I'm not doing anything that might make Soundwave angry." Starscream raises an optic ridge at TCs comment. 'speak for yourself' he thinks to himself and then looks at Skywarp, "How can you get a Fox confused for a Cat?" he looks at Shadow and lights an enercig. "Pointy ears, little, tail." Skywarp tips his chair back onto two legs. "Works for Soundwave?" Shadow looks up and turns to glance at the Seekers when the word 'fox' is uttered. Thundercracker hehs at Skywarp. "Moron, you're talking about Ravage." He looks over at Shadow again then calls out loudly, "Hey, morsel, you wanna come sit over here where you won't get messed with" He's not promising THEY won't mess with her, but at least no one ELSE will. Shadow considers the offer. It would probably beat sitting alone, anyway. She bites the lip of her energon container and uses her anti-gravs to hover over to the empty side of their table, whereupon she sets the container down. She sits, and looks up at Thundercracker first, then the others. "Hello." Starscream resists the urge to kick the remaining legs touching the floor of Skywarp’s chair, out from under him and watches as Shadow sits down. "Why did you opt for such a small reformat?" he asks bluntly. Shadow takes a sip of her energon. "I decided to migrate from intelligence analysis into espionage," she says simply. "I tired of the desk job. Being this small, it's easier to spy without risking detection. Wouldn't you agree?" "Espionage for who?" Starscream asks with the same bluntness he delivered with his last question. And yet again, Thundercracker is proven to be the only one of their trine with even a modicum of manners as he rolls his optics at Starscream's blunt question. Way to use those social skills. Skywarp leans forward, the legs of his chair hitting the ground with a thunk. "For the Decepticon empire, duh, Starscream." Warp says, picking up his cube of high-grade and taking a large gulp from it. Shadow inclines her head to face Starscream. "I report to Megatron and Soundwave," she answers. "Or perhaps to you, if you ask nicely and it does not delay my missions for them." Starscream sneers, "Perhaps? You will report to me if I so chose! I have just as much authority as those two!" and as he says this his voice gets more and more acidic. "Uh, Scream...?" Skywarp says. Thundercracker winces as Screamer's voice gets more shrill. Starscream looks at Skywarp, "WHAT?" he spits. Skywarp whispers, not very effectively. "He said he reports to Soundwave and _MEGATRON_." "Yes, PERHAPS," Shadow asserts to Starscream. "I expected you to react more favorably to my offer. I understand your judgment may be compromised at present, however." Without turning her head, she says, "I request that you consider me to be female, Skywarp." Starscream stares at Skywarp, the look on his face unreadable. "I heard what she said..." he says and then hears Shadow reaffirm the 'perhaps'. he glares at her. "And who exactly are you to be making such an offer to me?" he knows her value to him is pretty useless at this point since both Soundwave and Megatron have an obvious use for her it seems. Skywarp says, "Femme, fox, whatever. I can't tell." Thundercracker shakes his head as Skywarp proves himself to be even WORSE than Screamer. He hastily drains his beverage and moves to stand. "I need to get a recharge in. Don't hesitate to bite 'em if they get handsy, Shadow." He smirks faintly then skedaddles before either one of them can retaliate for that last comment. Skywarp shoves his chair back. "Hey, wait up, I don't wanna get caught in Screamer's stupid plan either-" He says, standing and following TC. "I am Shadow," she says simply, not showing any hint of emotional reaction to Starscream's outburst. "I would normally not be in your jurisdiction, but I can occasionally make myself available, if somewhat irregularly." Starscream listens to Shadow. "And if you did make yourself available to me occasionally, would you be obligated to report it to Megatron, or Soundwave?" he asks somewhat coyly. Shadow dips her muzzle into her drink for a quick sip. "I will not spy on Megatron or Soundwave," she begins. "And...I have no desire to blackmail you. I will of course inform you on a case-to-case basis whether it is something I would have to report." Starscream thinks for a moment on what she’s just said. "I would never ask you to do spy on Megatron or Soundwave." he says sweetly. Well as sweetly as he can fake. "And I wouldn't give you a reason to feel obligated to report what I asked you to do to Megatron..or Soundwave." he lies smoothly as he finishes his drink. He tosses a few credits on the table as he stands. "That will cover your drink and another if you chose. I take my leave Shadow." he says and heads for the door. "Appreciated, Commander Starscream," Shadow says as she watches him stand. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Thundercracker's LogsCategory:Shadow's Logs